slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Junjie
Junjie ''(czyt. Dżundżi)'' '- nowa postać, która dołączyła do Gangu Shane'a w filmie Slugterra: Return of the Elementals. Pochodzi ze Wschodniego Królestwa, gdzie poznał swojego ulubionego śluzaka - Juju. Jest mistrzem w miotaniu Śluzakami, dzięki Śluzaczemu Fu, które zna bardzo dobrze z dawnych lat. Wygląd zewnętrzny Jest wysokim mężczyzną. Ma ciemne włosy spięte w kok za pomocą żółtej spinki. Grzywka Junjie'ego odstaje do góry. Po boku ma małe i długie włosy. Ma charakterystyczne brwi, co czyni go odróżniającym od reszty. Ma bladawą karnacje skóry. Jego uszy są takie jak u normalnego człowieka, lecz mał je lekko wyostrzone gdy był mrocznym Strzelcem. Oczy, a dokładnie tęczówki Junjie'ego są w kolorze brązowym. Najczęściej ubiera się w niebiesko-szary strój z żółtymi elementami, który jest charakterystyczny dla niego (możliwe, że w jego rodzinnej pieczarze, są takie stroje podobne do jego). Na dłoniach posiada coś podobnego do rękawiczek w kolorze czarno-szarym (jak większość śluzostrzelców). Na jego rękach znajdują się dwie kusze, które służą jako blastery do wystrzeliwania Mega Morfów. Po środku blasterów posiada otwory na wnyki dla swoich podopiecznych. Kusze są większej części żółte z niebieskimi elementami, z przodu są widoczne błękitne wzory i trzy niebieskie światełka. Z kolei na ramionach ma jasne ochrowe thumb|278px|Junjie "uruchamiający" swój Blaster (Kliknij aby zobaczyć animacje)pióra, analogiczne do tych na dole stroju. Pióra na ubiorze są z tyłu ubioru. Na ramionach nosi żółto-szare ochraniacze również z błękitnymi wzorami. Ma szary uniform z żółtymi paskami i niebieskimi ramionami, uniform jest długi aż do ud. Są na nim widoczne pióra. Nosi czarny pas z klamerką o kształcie rombu z żółtą obramówką. Środek klamerki jest szary z niebieskimi i błękitnymi szlaczkami. Nosi niebieskie spodnie, na których (na kolanach) są czarnawe ochraniacze. Po niżej posiada czarne buty z szarą podeszwą, które są połączone dwoma częściami i zszyte po środku obuwia. Po boku butów, ma żółte okręgi, których środek świeci na niebiesko. Od butów, ciągnie się coś w stylu Żółtej zbroi, który środek jest szary z niebieskimi liniami. Żółte elementy "zbroi" są bardziej odstające niż szare części. Gdy był kontrolowany przez Goon Doca miał grzywkę na dół, a gdy już go odghulowano, zmienił lekko swój ubiór, przykładem jest grzywka stojąca do góry. Ma na blasterze, pasie i ochraniaczach błękitne wzory, których nie miał jak był ghulem. Miał tylko zwykłe blastery i ochraniacze. Jako Dark Slinger, kontrolowany przez ghula miał czerwone, podłużne oczy oraz charakterystyczną bladą i popękaną skórę. Historia Obecnie niewiele wiadomo na temat Junjie'go. Kiedyś był bohaterem ze wschodnich jaskiń, a dokładnie ze Wschodniego Królestwa. Z filmów można dowiedzieć się że na wschodzie rządził okrutny Cesarz, którego Junjie chciał pokonać i przywrócić wolność mieszkańcom. Lecz mu się to nie udało i dzięki ghulowi Goonowi, który przejął kontrolę nad jego umysłem kazał mu zaatakować pieczary, które kiedyś bronił oraz do podboju stu pieczar, które leżą jeszcze dalej. Przez to stał się jednym z Poddanych Cesarza i zmuszony do ataku. Po po przejęciu nad nim kontroli, zamienił go w Ghula, tym samym zamieniając go w Nosiciela. Ghul z jego pomocą przejmował jaskinie, któregoś dnia wyczuł, że po za skałami są jeszcze ghule. Kazał Junjie'mu wyruszyć z pomocnikami do zachodniego królestwa, gdzie zaatakował on Gang Shane'a. Pod kontrolą zmienił Zachodniego Infurnusa w ghula i próbował rozdzielić gang (co mu się udało). Z pomocą swojego Infurnusa (Jako ghulthumb|270px|Junjie jako nosiciel [[Goon|Goona]]a) rozdzielił Eli'a z Burpy'm przez ogromny wybuch tych dwóch śluzaków. Po wybuchu Goon chciał, żeby go wyszczelił w obrońce jaskiń, po czym to zrobił. Po wystrzeleniu "zarażacza" zemdlał, gdyż Goon Doc uwolnił go z pod jego wpływu. Strzelec był nieprzytomny do czasu, aż Goon nie opętał nowego Nosiciela. Po całej akcji Junjie, za ocalenie dołącza do Gangu Shane`a i znów jest bohaterem, lecz teraz obecnie broni nowych jaskiń. Razem z nim jego nowi przyjaciele chcą ocalić Śluzaki żywiołów, przed ponownym powrotem złego ghula i jego nowych pomagierów. Strzelec w filmie "Slugterra: Return of the Elementals" wiele razy chciał pokazać i dać przykład jak postępować, lecz reszta gangu nie była tym przekonana. Tylko dzięki niemu Eli obecnie broni jaskiń, gdyż chciał ocalić swojego zaginionego ojca. Jako jedyny zachował w tedy spokój i nakłonił go by najpierw ocalić Slugterre. Po całej przygodzie dołącza do niego nowy śluzak - Śluzak ognia. W czwartym filmie "Slugterra: Wschodnie Jaskinie" Junjie postara się razem z nowymi przyjaciółmi wrócić do swojego domu i pokonać złego Cesarza który rządzi Wschodnim Królestwem przez ponad 20 lat, napadając na pieczaryi porywając Śluzaki. Cechy charakteru ''Junjiethumb|270px|Skupiony Junjie pod czas treningu jest odważny, gdyż kiedyś nie bał się innym pomagać w niebezpieczeństwach, gdy był obrońcą wschodnich terenów. Uważa, że często ma racje, a przykładem jest on gdy: sam chciał zaatakować Blakka, bez reszty gangu. Jest skłonny poświęć swoje życie za innych i bez zastanowienia reaguje na krzywdę innych. Może zachować spokój w trudnych sytuacjach i pomóc. Nie okazuje za wielu uczyć (w szczególności w złych sytuacjach lub pojedynkach), przez co bardzo trudno jest go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Czasem pokazuje emocje podczas walki, gdy używa Śluz Fu, lecz po walce/treningu prawie nigdy nie pokazuje emocji. Nie chce żeby inni wiedzieli, że odczuwa strach, co widać gdy przeprasza za to że krzyczał ze strachu. Śluzaki Śluzaki (Obecnie) thumb|270px|(Po środku) [[Juju - ulubieniec Junjie'a i jego inne Śluzaki]] *Infurnus (Juju), Przyciągacz (Yin), Armashelt, Zderzak, Tormato, Szybkolot, Zębacz, Zamrażacz, Fosforzak, Pnączniak, Geogłaz, Granatnik (Prawdopodobnie), Pajęczak, Polero, Zębacz, Brudny Łobuz, Kryształek, Bum Hop, Tazerling, Gazzer, Diggrix, Śluzak ognia '''Ghule (Dawniej) *Goon Doc (Goon), Darkfurnus (Zghulowany Juju), Frostfang, Granatowybuchowiec, Attacknet Występy Filmy *'"Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata"' (debiut, jako Mroczny Strzelec) *'"Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów"' (debiut, jako Junjie) *'"Slugterra: Śluz-Fu Decydujące starcie"' Sezon 4 *'"Podróż do Wschodniego Królestwa"' *'"Wielka Kradzież Śluzaków"' *'"Turniej Underlord'ów"' *'"Cesarz"' *'"Druga szansa"' *'"Odbicie Pronto"' *'"Coś z Legendy"' *'"Wschodnie Technika"' *'"Śluzaczy Dzień"' *'"Upadek Wschodniego Obrońcy"' *'"Dama i Miecz"' *'"Powrót Cesarza"' *'"Powrót Wschodniego Obrońcy"' Ciekawostki *Ma niebieskiego mecha-wilka. * Jego ulubiony śluzak to Infurnus, Joo-Joo. *Pod kontrolą ghula, lekko kulał. *Kiedy był zghulowany miał uszy podobne do uszu elfa, co zapewne było błędem filmu. Mogło to być również pokazanie, co robi Goon z kontrolowanym człowiekiem. *Zna i uczy swoje Śluzaki Śluzaczego Fu. *Kiedy był zghulowany celując w Eli'a Goonem przez chwilę miał normalną rękę. *Zna i rozumie mowę Klanu Cieni. * Możliwe, że jego ojczyzna, Wschodnie Królestwo ma nawiązanie do chińskiej kultury. * Zna do perfekcji sztuki walki przez co był uważany za mistrza w walkach. * W Slugterra: Śluz-Fu Decydujące starcie jego mech miał tryb motoru, a on nosił żółto-czarny kask. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Junjie Kategoria:Dark Slinger Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Śluzaki i Ghule Kategoria:Infurnus Kategoria:Śluzostrzelec Kategoria:Obrońcy jaskiń Kategoria:Wschodnie Królestwo Kategoria:Dawni poddani Cesarza Kategoria:Użytkownicy Śluz-Fu Kategoria:Dawni wrogowie